TRAP IN YOUR HAND
by Macchiato Chwang
Summary: Kim taehyung seharusnya tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan Jeon Jungkook namun perjodohan sialan membuat dirinya terlibat dengan pemuda bermarga Jeon tersebut. Jeon jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu taehyung semuanya terdengar heroik jika saja taehyung tidak mengenal jungkook. Jeon JungkookxKim Taehyung..
1. chapter 1

TRAP IN YOUR HAND

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Kim Minjae

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini selama 20 tahun kehidupannya. Lelaki yang merupakan salah satu mahasiswa Seoul International University itu mengumpat beberapa kali sembari meremas surai blondenya.

Ucapan kedua orang tuanya merupakan mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Kim Taehyung bukan diminta untuk menghentikan kuliahnya karena kekurangan biaya atau dipaksa bekerja, bagaimanapun dia berasal dari keluarga berada. Hanya saja sama seperti tradisi keluarga kaya lainnya yah perjodohan yang memuakkan.

Taehyung jelas tidak menginginkan perjodohan atau apapun namanya, dia masih ingin meraih mimpinya. Lelaki itu tahu dengan jelas alasan dibalik rencana tersebut apalagi jika bukan penggabungan dua perusahaan. Taehyung merasa tidak membutuhkan perjodohan untuk memperluas perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bisa memimpin perusahaan nantinya itu sebabnya ia mengambil kosentrasi Management Businnes dan mengorbankan hobby sekaligus impiannya yang lain. Namun tampaknya orang tuanya memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.. Sialan makinya dalam hati.

...

Taehyung memasuki areal kampusnya dengan lemas. Tidak ada sedikitpun binar semangat yang biasanya terpancar dari iris dark brownnya. Ia lebih memilih membolos pagi ini mengabaikan setumpuk tugas dan presentasi yang harusnya ia kumpulkan pagi ini.

 _Kim Minjae_

 _Kim Minjae_

 _Kim Minjae_

Berulangkali Taehyung merapalkan nama lelaki yang mungkin dijodohkan dengannya diringi kata sialan. Taehyung ingin sekali berteriak dihadapan kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memimpin perusahaan mereka suatu saat nanti, mengatakan bahwa ia mengorbankan impiannya menjadi seorang penari untuk hal itu. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu. Taehyung ingin meminta lelaki bernama Minjae tersebut untuk menolak perjodohan itu jika mereka bertemu nanti tapi hal itu menjadi mustahil saat ayahnya memberitahu bahwa Minjae setuju dengan perjodohan sialan tersebut. Kim taehyung bukannya tidak tahu alasan lain yang bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu hanya saja alasan lainnya terlihat mustahil. Mencari seorang kekasih yang jauh lebih kaya. Taehyung tertawa sinis ketika sadar dirinya tidak akan selamat. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasan yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi.

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini???" Kim taehyung lebih dari kenal pemilik suara ini Jeon Jungkook mahasiswa jurusan seni satu angkatan dengannya. Taehyung tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi hanya dari desas desus mahasiswi universitasnya.

Sejujurnya Taehyung mengagumi Jungkook bukan karena wajahnya yang setampan dewa yunani melainkan karena tariannya. Saat itu mereka masih belum resmi menjadi mahasiswa hanya tanpa sengaja taehyung yang memang buta arah tersesat di ruang latihan club modern dance. Taehyung melihatnya, melihat jungkook yang bergerak dengan begitu lincah mengikuti music. Taehyung memandang jungkook dengan kekaguman dan bergumam bahwa suatu saat dirinya akan tampil bersama jungkook diacara universitas. Sekali lagi semua itu hanya impian sia-sia, kenyataannya taehyung tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak akan menjawabku??" sekali lagi ucapan jungkook membuyarkan lamunan kim taehyung.

"Maaf?? aku hanya yaahh..." taehyung tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan sederhana jungkook.

"Ini teritory ku jika kau lupa atau tidak tahu.." Oh tentu saja taehyung tidak akan lupa tempat ia membolos sekarang adalah teritorial jungkook dan kawan-kawannya. Ia tidak lupa jika saja pikirannya sedang waras, tapi kenyataannya taehyung hampir berada diambang batas sekarang.

"Ahh, karena hal itu kau lupa bahwa seharusnya tidak seorangpun boleh berada disini selain kami.." jeon jungkook menekankan kata kami agar pemuda dihadapannya mengerti.

"Aku, maaf..." taehyung merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang pikirannya tidak berada pada tempatnya namun perkataan jungkook membuat taehyung tersentak. Jungkook mengatakan hal itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu??" balas taehyung dan jungkook hanya membalas dengan senyuman sinis disudut bibirnya.

Perjodohan sialan itu tampaknya membuat taehyung menjadi desperate hingga lupa siapa Jeon Jungkook.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh atau terlalu frustasi taehyung-ssi??" jawab jungkook dengan raut wajah datar tanpa minat.

Taehyung mendapat kesadarannya kembali setelah itu. Dia tidak seharusnya lupa siapa jungkook. Mahasiswa terpopuler juga mengerikan. Mungkin semua mahasiswi yamg juga menyukai jungkook berharap tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengannya. Jungkook bukannya suka berkelahi atau bergaya berandalan. Pemuda bermarga Jeon tersebut jauh lebih mengerikan daripada itu. Jungkook seharusnya berada didaftar teratas orang yang harus dihindari Kim taehyung namun hari ini semuanya berbalik. Dia baru saja memasuki teritorial jeon jungkook. Mungkin sekarang taehyung juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dua puluh tahun kehidupannya.

"Kau berlebihan Kim Taehyung. Tenang saja aku tidak membunuh seseorang.." omong kosong taehyung tahu dengan pasti pemuda jeon itu mampu melakukannya pembunuhan character lebih tepatnya. Siapa yang akan berani menentang jeon jungkook. Tanpa diduga Jeon jungkook mengulurkan tangannya pada taehyung.

"Kau memerlukan bantuanku Taehyung-ssi???" seringai terukir disudut bibir Jeon jungkook...

TBC

A/N: Thank you if you have time to read my random fiction...


	2. Chapter 2

TRAP IN YOUR HAND

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

"Kau memerlukan bantuanku Taehyung-ssi??" seringai terukir disudut bibir Jeon Jungkook

...

Pikiran taehyung berkecamuk sisi malaikatnya meneriakkan untuk menolak tawaran jungkook dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu, setidaknya perjodohan masih lebih baik dibandingkan dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dua puluh tahun kehidupannya. Namun sisi iblisnya berbisik untuk menerima uluran tangan jungkook, sisi iblisnya berbisik menggoda untuk pembrontakan bahwa taehyung tidak harus membuang impian dan usahanya dengan sia-sia. Jeon Jungkook pasti bisa membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu entah dengan cara apapun. Kim Taehyung membutuhkan lebih dari empat jam untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran jungkook, mengabaikan panggilan untuk makan malam dari ibunya serta teriakan ayahnya...

...

Pada akhirnya disinilah kim taehyung berdiri, di depan ruang club modern dance. Pemuda itu merasa begitu gugup sesekali ia meremas ujung kemejanya. Tatapan curiga serta takjub dari mahasiswa yang melewati koridor ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak membantu apapun.

Kim taehyung menghela napas panjang sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak harus berkorban lagi dan uluran tangan jungkook adalah solusi bagi masalahnya.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu ruang club modern dance dengan pelan. Suara datar nan dingin khas seorang jeon jungkook menyambut indra pendengarannya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu mendekati jungkook yang terlihat santai bersandar di dinding ruangan.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu taehyung-ssi???" Jeon jungkook memang tidak tahu apa itu basa-basi, dia bahkan tidak mempersilahkan taehyung duduk.

"Aku setuju dengan tawaranmu jungkook-ssi..." Jungkook tidak memberi jawaban apapun namun iris kelamnya menatap taehyung seolah menilai.

Taehyung benci dengan keheningan namun jungkook tampaknya tetap tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan taehyung. Karena itu taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tolong bantu aku membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu..."

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Minjae??" bukan, itu bukan kalimat dari taehyung melainkan jungkook. Taehyung nampak tidak terkejut lagi seperti kemarin. Tidak heran jungkook tahu semuanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya secara langsung tapi dia anak dari teman ayahku. Ayahku akan memperkenalkan kami nanti."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu taehyung-ssi?? Aku hanya memastikan.." yah memastikan bahwa taehyung tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja, sebagai gantinya apa yang harus ku lalukan untukmu??" ada secuil keraguan dalam mata taehyung dan jungkook tahu itu. Namun jungkook mengabaikannya bukankah sudah tidak ada jalan mundur bagi seorang Kim Taehyung jika berhadapan dengan Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menyukai orang yang plin-plan dan taehyung tahu hal itu.

"Tenang saja aku tidak meminta apapun, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Katakan saja kapan ayahmu mempertemukanmu dengan Kim minjae..."

"Aku belum tahu..."

"Beritahu aku saat itu tiba, kau mengerti???"

"Aku mengerti Jungkook-ssi..."

"Bagus, sekarang keluar dari ruangan ini!!"

Sialan jeon jungkook memang bajingan tanpa sopan santun. Sejak kapan memangnya bajingan mempunyai sopan-santun maki taehyung tentu saja hanya dalam hatinya. Taehyung masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengucapkan umpatan tentang jungkook.

Baiklah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung kembali meyakinkan dirinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya...

...

Taehyung sampai di rumahnya saat hari menjelang gelap. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kota Seoul. Sejujurnya ia hanya terlalu malas bertemu dengan ayahnya sejak pembicaraan terakhir mereka mengenai perjodohan itu...

"Darimana saja kau taehyung??" sepertinya taehyung memang tidak bisa menghindari ayahnya.

"Ada kegiatan tambahan di universitas. Memangnya ada apa ayah??"

"Ayah hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk tidak membuang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna..." Mr kim menatap taehyung dengan mengintimidasi namun taehyung hanya mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku tahu, ayah tidak perlu memberitahu hal yang sama berulang kali..." Taehyung melewati ayahnya begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mr Kim.

 _"sialan aku sudah membuang mimpiku menjadi penari dan belajar business ternyata masih belum cukup membuat ayah senang..."_

Malam itu kembali Taehyung lewati dengan berbagai umpatan yang tiada henti keluar dari bibirnya...

...

"Jangan terlalu memaksa taehyung..." ucap Mrs kim pada suaminya.

"Aku tidak memaksanya, ini yang terbaik untuk taehyung.." Mr Kim begitu keras kepala.

"Taehyung sudah berhenti menari dan belajar business sebagai gantinya sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Apa itu tidak cukup??" Mrs Kim tampak begitu lelah dengan sikap egois suaminya. Nasehat Mrs Kim hanya seperti angin lalu bagi suaminya.

"Perjodohan itu adalah yang terbaik untuk taehyung. Taehyung tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan baik ini.."

"Bagaimana jika taehyung memiliki kekasih saat ini?? Bukankah kita keterlaluan padanya??" Mrs Kim masih berusaha membujuk suaminya untuk mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya.

"Taehyung tidak memiliki kekasih tapi jika dia memilikinya, taehyung hanya perlu memutuskan kekasihnya itu hal yang sangat mudah bukan.. Lagi pula tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Kim Minjae.." sepertinya semua ucapan Mrs Kim benar-benar percuma.

"Apa semua ini untuk taehyung atau untuk perusahaan???" sindir Mrs Kim sebelum meninggalkan Mr Kim yang menahan marah atas ucapan istrinya.

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari jika Kim Taehyung mendengarkan semuanya. Yah Taehyung tidak lebih penting dari kemajuan usaha ayahnya..

...

Jeon Jungkook mengangkat panggilan dengan kesal mengabaikan nama Kim Namjoon yang muncul dilayar ponselnya..

"Ada apa hyung?? Jika ini bukan sesuatu yang penting lebih baik jangan menghubungiku atau aku akan membunuhmu.." Jungkook benar-benar tidak peduli jika Namjoon adalah senior sekaligus saudara sepupunya.

"Wow slow down.. Aku sudah mendengarnya. Ada urusan apa kau dengan pemuda bermarga Kim itu?? Dia bukan level seorang Jeon Jungkook..." Kim Namjoon tertawa mencemoh.

"Itu buka urusanmu hyung!!" Jawab jungkook penuh penekanan.

"Dia tidak akan berguna untukmu jungkook-ah.." Kim Namjoon sepertinya berniat mengikis kesabaran jungkook.

"ckckckck tentu saja dia tidak berguna sekarang tapi nanti dia akan sangat berguna hyung..." balas jungkook datar namun penuh keyakinan.

"Apa??? berguna untuk memuaskanmu?? Jungkook dia bukan orang seperti itu. Kim taehyung berbeda.." ucap namjoon sebelum memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan jungkook...

TBC

A/N: thank you for some kind of review, fav and follow..

first, aku tidak tahu apa kim minjae akan muncul atau hanya sekedar mention saja..

second, aku juga tidak tahu apa taehyung akan menjadi kekasih jungkook atau belum.. kkkkkk nanti juga pasti ketahuan..

last, thank you very much karena meluangkan waktu membaca random fiction ini.. maaf karena kebanyakan tidak tahu.. mungkin banyak typo sama seperti di chapter sebelumnya harap dimaklumi..


	3. Chapter 3

TRAP IN YOUR HAND

Cast :

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Disclaimer :

I don't own the character but the story is mine

Macchiato Chwang proudly present

...

"Apa?? Berguna untuk memuaskanmu?? Jungkook dia bukan orang seperti itu.. Kim taehyung dia berbeda.." ucap Namjoon sebelum memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan Jungkook.

...

"Memuaskan ku??? Memang apa yang bisa dilihat dari Kim taehyung??" bisik Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung munafik, seolah hyung tidak seperti itu.."

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tidak tahu mengapa ia memiliki sedikit rasa tertarik saat membaca tentang perjodohan Kim taehyung yang tidak sengaja terselip diantara laporan mengenai keluarga Kim Minjae.

Pagi itu saat dia melihat taehyung yang begitu frustasi, dia merasa harus mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook memiliki firasat dia akan mendapat sesuatu yang menguntungkan nantinya.

...

Taehyung sepertinya sudah lelah mengumpati keegoisan ayahnya. Entah mengapa sekarang pikirannya justru melayang kepada pemuda Jeon yang berjanji akan membantunya keluar dari perjodohan sialan itu.

Bagi Kim taehyung, seorang Jeon jungkook begitu mengagumkan bahkan saat ini, saat dirinya tahu tentang betapa kelamnya Jungkook.

Adalah Kim seokjin, seorang sunbae sekaligus teman yang mengatakan tidak ingin berteman dengan taehyung. Jangan salah paham menurutnya seorang Kim seokjin adalah sunbae yang baik. Yah Kim seokjin yang entah bagaimana selalu menangkap tatapan mata taehyung yang selalu tertuju pada jungkook dengan sorot kagum.

Itulah awalnya setidaknya menurut taehyung hingga suatu siang di gerbang Universitas, Kim seokjin menarik tangannya membuat taehyung kebingungan namun tetap menurut pada sunbaenya kala itu.

...

 _"Kau menyukai jungkook??" pertanyaan itu telak membuat kim taehyung gugup sekaligus bingung..._

 _Taehyung bukanlah seseorang yang mudah merasa terintimidasi, dia tidak takut hanya saja pertanyaan seniornya ini begitu menyudutkannya..._

 _"Aku tidak mengerti maksud sunbae, apapun itu bukan urusan sunbae. Kim Seokjin sunbae, kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal.." Taehyung membaca name tag yang dikenakan seokjin..._

 _"Kau akan sial jika berurusan dengannya, jauhi jungkook dan teman-temannya. Bahkan jika kau begitu menyukainya tolong sembunyikan sorot mata memujamu itu..." Entah mengapa ucapan seokjin terdengar menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan memperingatkan seseorang. Kim seokjin berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari taehyung tanpa berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut..._

 _Hari berikutnya taehyung kembali bertemu dengan seokjin untuk kedua kalinya. Berbeda dengan pertemuan mereka yang pertama saat seokjin menyudutkan taehyung dengan pertanyaannya. Kali ini Kim Seokjin yang tersudut, yah tersudut diantara kukungan seorang pemuda yang taehyung tahu sering dipanggil Kim Namjoon. Sunbae yang begitu dekat dengan Jungkook._

 _Seokjin menyadari taehyung berdiri disana, melihat semuanya. Mata saeokjin mengisyaratkan agar taehyung pergi namun kim taehyung tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, dia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Taehyung bukan orang bodoh untuk mengenali adegan dewasa yang tersaji dihadapannya._

 _Taehyung sempat berpikir bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih namun tatapan mata seokjin dan kepalan tangan disisi tubuhnya menunjukkan seokjin tidak menikmati perlakuan Kim Namjoon namun seokjin juga tidak berontak atau melakukan perlawanan, pemuda itu membiarkan namjoon menjelajahi bibir dan lehernya._ _Hingga beberapa menit Namjoon masih melakukan hal yang sama, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak dapat Taehyung dengar dengan jelas sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Seokjin dalam kondisi mengenaskan..._

 _"Sunbae..." ucap Taehyung setengah berbisik.._

 _"Karena itu jauhi Jungkook, sembunyikan binar dimatamu itu sebelum Jungkook menyadarinya. Mereka semua sama Taehyung-ssi. Aku menyukaimu, kau seperti adikku karena itu..." Kim Seokjin tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, sibuk menyembunyikan isak tangis lebih tepatnya.._

 _"Hyung aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan.. Siapa maksudmu dengan mereka??" Kim Seokjin tidak memberikan jawaban apapun hanya gelengan kepala.._

...

Pertemuan ketiga mereka seperti takdir yang saling terkait. Entah bagaimana Taehyung dan Seokjin selalu saling menemukan satu sama lain.

Taehyung mengingat semuanya, pertemuan ketiga mereka di atap Universitas saat masih semester awal.

Penampilan Seokjin lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya, rambut yang berantakan, tiga kancing kemejanya terlepas, bekas kissmark yang terlihat jelas. Namun Kim Seokjin tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun air mata, hanya bibirnya yang terus berucap bajingan dan bodoh berulang kali.

...

 _"Hyung..." Kim Taehyung berbisik lirih..._

 _"Siapa yang melakukannya???" Kim Taehyung punya firasat yang melakukan hal mengerikan pada Seokjin adalah Namjoon..._

 _"Kau pernah mendengar BulletProof Boys???" Balas Seokjin seakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Taehyung..._

 _"Apa itu hyung??? Apa ada hubungannya dengan yang hyung alami???"_ _Kim Seokjin tertawa pelan, tawa yang membuat hati Taehyung tersayat..._

 _"Jungkook orang yang kau kagumi, seseorang yang kau tatap dengan binaran dimata mu itu bagian dari mereka. Bajingan keparat!!" Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Seokjin karena dia berbicara dengan berantakan..._

...

Pagi ini sarapan keluarga Kim sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga Taehyung menyudahi sarapannya. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan suasana di rumahnya semenjak pembicaraan mengenai perjodohannya mengisi waktu makan pagi ataupun makan malam keluarganya.

"Kau sudah selesai???" Mr Kim menghentikan pergerakan Taehyung.

"Ya, ada mata kuliah yang dimulai lebih awal." jawab Taehyung enggan. Semuanya kebohongan, mata kuliah pertamanya dimulai pukul sepuluh.

"Persiapkan dirimu, mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan kau akan bertemu dengan Minjae, dia lelaki yang cerdas. Jangan mempermalukan keluarga kita saat bertemu dengannya." Ucapan Mr Kim terdengar begitu mengesalkan ditelinga Taehyung.

"Taehyung cepat berangkat, ibu tidak ingin kau terlambat." Mrs Kim mencoba menengahi pemvicaraan mereka. Taehyung tidak menjawab ia pergi begitu saja.

...

Suasana di Universitas Seoul tampak begitu ramai begitu Taehyung memasuki gerbang Universitas. Sesekali ia tersenyum menanggapi sapaan dari teman-temannya entah dia mengenalnya secara pribadi atau hanya tahu nama saja. Jika saja Taehyung lebih peduli pada lingkungannya mungkin dia sadar bahwa dirinya cukup populer dikalangan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi namun Kim Taehyung hanya lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun yang hanya fokus belajar business dan sedikit ceroboh.

Hari ini Taehyung memutuskan untuk menemui Jungkook, bertanya mengenai rencananya untu membatalkan perjodohan sialan itu. Hanya saja ada satu masalah, bagaimana ia bisa menemui Jungkook tanpa mengundang tatapan penasaran dan penuh tanya dari mahasiswa lainnya.

Taehyung terlalu ceroboh karena ia tidak meminta kontak Jungkook saat mereka bertemu kemarin. Yah walaupun Taehyung ingat ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan berani menanyakannya pada Jungkook.

"Kau mencariku???" Taehyung ingin tertawa seperti hidupnya mulai saat ini akan berotasi pada Jeon Jungkook.

"Ya, aku memang mencarimu." Taehyung mendengar dengan jelas bisik-bisik mahasiswa disekitar mereka.

"Ayo ikut aku." Jungkook tidak memberikan Taehyung kesempatan untuk menjawab. Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dengan erat sementara Taehyung memilih untuk menuruti Jungkook mengabaikan tatapan sinis kebanyakan mahasiswa meskipun sebagian kecil adalah tatapan kasihan.

...

"Hyung keluarlah, aku ingin berbicara dengan Taehyung!!" Jungkook membanting pintu club modern dance, membuat dua orang yang tengah tertawa di dalam ruangan itu sontak terhenti. Mereka tidak mengucapkan apapun namun tetap menuruti permintaan Jungkook, perintah lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan??" Jungkook langsung keinti pembicaraan.

"Apa rencanamu untuk membantu ku Jungkook-ssi?? Beberapa waktu kedepan mungkin ayahku akan segera mempertemukan kami. Setidaknya aku harus tahu rencanamu." Taehyung mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara dengan tegas pada Jungkook, ia tidak bisa terus menerus merasa takut pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Mereka pasti saling berhubungan hingga waktu tertentu.

Jeon Jungkook tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung seolah pertanyaan yang Taehyung ajukan adalah hal terbodoh di dunia.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu?? Tapi itu bukan urusanmu Kim Taehyung." seringai terpatri disudut bibir Jungkook.

"Apa maksudmu bukan urusanku. Ini mengenai diriku Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung sepertinya sudah menemukan keberaniannya. Jungkook kembali tertawa, Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari ucapannya.

"Sepertinya sia-sia saja Seokjin memberitahu tentang kami. Aku menyukai keberanianmu Kim Taehyung." Jungkook boleh mengatakan ia menyukai keberanian Taehyung namun tatapan tajam serta mengintimidasi itu menjelaskan semuanya. Tangan Jungkook terangkat, menyentuh pipi Taehyung lembut namun terasa menakutkan untuk Kim Taehyung membuatnya melupakan keberanian yang baru sesaat didapatkannya. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya menanti apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan. Taehyung menyesali sikap cerobohnya terlebih saat nama Kim Seokjin terucap dari bibir Jungkook...

TBC

...

Terimakasih untuk menyempatkan diri membaca random fic ini. Thank you very much. Maaf karena masih ada typo.

Sekarang sudah mulai terungkap latar belakang Jungkook..

Last, Thanks once again

With Love Macchiato Chwang...


End file.
